Console Chaos
by Dizzy-Duck-man
Summary: Chapter 4 up... a bit longer, 3 pages long...felt like writing i guess, enjoy, and review
1. Chapter 1

Console Chaos!

" Left………. Right…….. Jump……. Jump! JUMP YOU! "

The words game over appeared on the faded screen. But before I could throw the controller at the screen, the phone rang…

" Saved by the Ring… You're lucky…" I said pointing and glaring at the Gamecube.

I rushed down the stairs, sliding into the kitchen. I tried to leap towards the phone, but slipped on the freshly cleaned floor.

" Gah! Mom, just cleaned the floor yesterday… She knows I try to leap for the phone when it rings." I said holding my back and standing up.

I picked up the phone and put it to my ear, still holding my injured back. But there was only the dial tone.

" Oh well, probably someone trying to sell, newspapers or something.." I said hanging up the phone and leaving the kitchen.

I practically crawled up the stairs, and climbed over the last step, when the door bell rang. I grunted at the door and began to lift my self up onto the second floor, I pulled on a blanket wrapped around the banister. It un-raveled and I fell, completely backwards and slid down the stairs on the blanket.

" God, this house hates me." I said lifting my self up.

I walked to the door, the door bell, now ringing continuously.

"I. Am . COMING! " I said, screaming at the door.

I laid my hand on the door resting a second, from the few impacts I've made with the floor. And slowly turning it, hissing at the sunlight peering through the crack. I stared right into, what seemed to be a large…belly.

"Uhh, can I-I-I-I.." I was cut short as a looked up at a large 'koopa's face'

"Duh-d-d-d….. Wuh? Bowser!"

"Where can I get some freakin' refreshments around here, or like…some hot dogs.." The beast said walking past me as if I wasn't even there.

The koopa led a gang of other creatures:

"Big " I said looking back at the huge turtle.

"Small " I said looking down at a small mouse-like creature saying the same thing, over, and over..

"Fat " I said, backing out of the way of a huge gorilla. (Wearing…a tie, for what ever reason)

"And skinny " I said lifting up a little 2-D figure, squirming.

I turned around to see a large crowd, staring at me, as if waiting for me to say something.

" Well?" A falcon blurted from the corner.

" Well what!" I replied

" OW!" The familiar looking turtle leaped into the air, holding his foot.

Everyone backed out of the way, as the koopa landed with a loud crash, knocking several pictures and such down. Left standing there was a small mouse I take it his name was Pikachu, because hes been sayin' it the whole time.

" Uhh, he, he… Pika pika? He said nervously.

"He shocked my foot!"

" Calm-a-down Bowser" A small Italian said (which I take it is, Mario ( I AM a Nintendo geek ya' know. He's like, the Nintendo, god))

He swung his arm knocking Mario into a few others.

" Ooooh! Now you're going-to-a get it!" He shouted

" Bring it, plumber! He shouted back

They all bursted into a cloud of flinging arms and feet, shouting, screaming and Fighting.

" Oh god." I said sitting down.

" Mom's gonna' kill me…"

To be continued………


	2. Chapter 2

Console chaos!

Chap 2

"Mom's gonna' kill me."

"Mom's gonna' kill me." Said a small voice from beside me.

I looked down, and there happened to be a small pink 'puff ball'

"Uh, can I help you?" I said a bit confused.

"Uh, can I help you?" He answered back.

"I'm not even going to compete with you.." I said getting up and walking away, only hearing the faint words of what I had just said.

I walked over to front door, and closed it, remembering I hadn't when they all arrived, from… Uh, hmm.

"Can anyone tell me where you guys are from!" I shouted through the corridor

"No one answered except a smaller mouse, looks like the other one, I wonder what his name-

" Pichu pi!" The little creature blurted out.

" Never mind. Anyways, where are you guys from! Anyone?" I said ignoring Pichu completely.

" Well, I guess it ain't ALL bad… As long as………" I said with a gulp.

" MY ROOM!" I yelled running up the stairs and around the corner.

I slowly opened the door, keeping my eyes shut; a very strong odor brought me to opening my eyes, but only the one. I glanced in at two characters were playing a video game, and a small monkey was bouncing on my bed. I walked over to the bed and pushed the monkey off my bed, and walked over to the TV, sitting down beside the creatures. They were playing Super smash bros. Can you believe it! Mario, and Bowser, playing Super smash bros…

"I almost hate to ask, but… Who's who?" I stuttered

"I'm Donkey Kong." Said Bowser.

"Me-sa-Falco!" Replied Mario.

"But, you guys know that Mario and Bowser are character choices… Right? I asked

"Yes, but I've always though I was fat…" Bowser answered

"And it doesn't hurt to be a little more, quick!" Said Mario

"Yeah, but… Uhh, oh well" I said getting up and starting for the door, when I tripped over the monkey ( Diddy Kong) And falling out side the door.

"And, stay out!" Shouted Diddy

On my way down the hall, I noticed something in the bathroom, out of the corner of my eye. I turned around and looked in, and Princess Zelda and Princess Peach were trying on my moms' make-up.

"No! That's my moms! Gar! " I shouted

"Ew, get out!" They both said, pushing my out.

I shook my head, and stood up, yet again, and began down the stairs. I was almost run over by, a speeding Yoshi, being ridden by Young Link. I shook my head and tried to step down again, but another speeding object went by; Link riding Epona.

" I TOLD YOU I'M BETTER!" Young Link shouted back at Link

" Hiuyaa!" Link shouted, I still don't know how to speak Hyurulian.

I walked around the corner, trying to forget what just happened, but walked into Marth and Roy standing on the coffee table, singing karaoke.

"Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir Voulez vous coucher avec moi!" They both sang (slightly off tune, if you ask me..)

I walked back into the kitchen and pulled out a chair, sitting on it.

" This is the worst day, since that 5th birthday party at the zoo… I will never look at Rhinos the same way…"

" This is the worst day, since-" Came a small voice

"Oh, brother… Hear we go… Again."

" I will never look at Rhinos... "

To be continued………


	3. Chapter 3

Console Chaos

Chap. 3

" the same way again…" He continued

I ignored it and walked away from the mocking creature, turning into the dining area, where Donkey Kong and Mr. Game & Watch were having a pie eating contest, being supervised by peach ( I take it was the chef, because she's been ranting on about the ingredients she but in it) I shook my head and turned around walking through the hallway in a slump. And I heard it, the flapping of wings…and growing fast. I looked to my left, then to my right my eye was caught be a heard of winged Koopas, flying RIGHT TOWARDS ME!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I shouted diving for the ground.

"What the? I thought only Super Smash Bros came through. I ought to check this out." I said rubbing my chin.

I ducked under the oncoming Koopas and continued down the corridor. The trail led up the stairs into my room. I jumped to the side of the wall dodging oncoming Mario and Bowser charging down the stairs, screaming.

" It-sa-crazy in der!" I said holding his hat running by.

I began up the stairs more quickly this time and got to the top, the heard of Koopas already gone through. I started to hear blipping, getting louder as a approached the door. I grabbed onto the doors frame, peering in. When I seen Pac man going in circles trying not to get eaten by the ghosts. He rampaged past my followed by the ghosts, into the spare room. Silence. Boop! I louder boop from the rest, then three once pink, orange and green, rushed out but this time all one color, light blue. This time they were running from Pac man, Pac man was laughing triumphantly, yet some-what maniacal. I went back to my room were the TV screen was glowing bright blue and streaming numbered codes, consisting of 0's and 1's.

Then a streak of blue and a orange fox came out charging closely behind was the red dreadlocked echidna, Knuckles flew out of the light.

" Tails! Catch him!" He shouted swinging his fist.

I jumped out of the way as they rushed by. Shaking my head, I went back down the stairs and looked upon the chaos.

" This is udder chaos." I muttered

" No, I'm better!" a voice yelled

" Uh-uh! I'm blue!" Another answered back

" Well I'm pink!" said another.

I turned to see where the screaming was coming from. And there was twins dressed in Eskimo suits screaming at each other.

" Well who follows who's moves! The blue one shouted, sticking her tongue out.

The Pink one pulled out a hammer and an ice pick;

" WHO'S FOLLOWIN' WHO NOW!" She replied, chasing the other off.

"GAR!" I shouted grabbing a-hold of my hair.

"Ha, ha! You just cannot beat me Buddy. "Said Young Link On the ground laughing next to Yoshi.

Link growled at his younger version and took out his sword.

Young Link stopped laughing and hopped onto Yoshi screaming;

" MUSH!"

Now, filled with anger I pulled the sword from Links hands as he rode by. I ran into the Dining area screaming and hollering stuff, not even in a dictionary. I chased through the kitchen, up the hallway, the spare room, my room, back downstairs and into the living room, rounding up everyone along the way.

" Okay… Now, EVERYONE… stay… In… The… SAME ROOM! I screamed panting

I glanced over at Donkey Kong and a VERY fat Mr. Game & Watch arguing about how Mr. G&W was just lucky and that he let him win this time. Yoshi and Epona were keeping the Links from killing each other, The blue ice climber was keeping the pink one latched to the ground with a rope, while she waved her arms still gripping the hammer and ice pick, Zelda had lipstick smeared across her angered face. ( Must have been from when I took her here)

And Pikachu was standing next to me panting at the same pace as me. Relizing this, I turned my head and glared at him. Pikachu looked up at me to make sure he was copying everything I am doing, and did a double-take, noticing how angry I was.

" Pika… Pik.. a?" He said slowly backing away.

Pointing the sword at Mario I asked him;

" Now I wanna know where you guys came from… And I wanna know… now."

Mario just gulped,

" Mama-mia!" He said fainting at the sight of the sword

" Great… Any other suggestions?" I asked to the group waving the sword above my head.

To be continued……


	4. Chapter 4

Console chaos

Chap 4

" Great… Any other suggestions?" I asked to the group waving the sword above my head.

"Well I-" Ganandorf began.

" Don't even start." Link said cutting him off

" Well… Uhhh… Can I have the triforce?" He begged.

"No."

" One day… ONE DAY!" He shouted shaking his fist at Link, then ran off, out the door.

"Uhh-" I started.

"yeah, he always does that…" Samus blurted.

"Ok… So, how did you guys get here?" I asked

"I DON'T KNOW!" Pichu shouted from out of no where, then vanishing.

"Uhh-"

"WHY'S IT SO IMPORTANT!" Pichu screamed, popping out from underneath the couch.

" Ok… Who gave Pichu the sugar?" Dr. Mario questioned, we all know he does this when he eats it.

Giggling could be heard in the background.

"Sooooo-" I tried to ask again

" I know who it was!" Young Link shouted

" Who then?" Dr. Mario asked rolling his eyes.

"Captain Falcon!" He answered pointing to the corner, where Cap happened to be reading a Teen Magazine, and picking his nose humming the tune to ' Stop, in the name of love'

Realizing he had been caught, he laughed nervously and hopped out the window laughing like a lunatic. Everyone watched the window, hoping for something else to happen.

"Ahem!"

Everyone turned back to me.

" You know, I did ask a question…" I said

" Yeah, and? Peach said fixing her hair.

" Oh, you have really bad split ends!" Zelda said in shock

Princess Peach gasped.

"Let's go ask Marth advice on what hair care product to use!" Zelda Shouted

"Yeah let's go!" They both said skipping off.

" Hey…where is Marth?"

" Oh, he's tied up in the clo-" Falco began

Everyone stared at him.

" He was tone deaf and annoying me!" He shouted at the crowd

No reaction.

Falco jumps out window laughing insanely.

" Wow, ok… Before anyone else jumps out the-" I said, cut off by a loud crash

Ganandorf hopped back through the window.

" Can I have the Triforce now?"

" Yea-no." Link answered bluntly. Ganandorf jumped back out the window laughing hysterically yet again.

A ding came from the kitchen, followed by smoke and a stench of smoke.

Everyone rushed into the kitchen, and seen Baby Bowser, baby Mario and Baby Luigi, standing by the oven in aprons and dusty chef hats.

" Ahem?" I cleared my throat

" What?" They all said teary eyes.

" Explanation." I said holding out my hand.

" I think your Easy Bake Oven is broken…" Baby Mario said placing a burnt, shriveled cake in My hands.

Everyone looked at Bowser, than Baby Bowser, then Bowser. Several people ahem'd

" What! I don't know who's he is!" Bowser

Everyone looked at Mario, then baby Mario, then Mario, then Princess Peach, Then Baby Mario, then back to Mario.

" A-what? Me a-don't know!" He said shaking his hands.

Everyone turned there heads to Peach.

She glanced around.

Then ran and jumped out the window laughing manically.

No one even got to Luigi before he screamed:

" IT WAS A FRAT PARTY!"

Everyone had a disgusted look on there faces.

I dumped the black cake onto the ground and walked over to the kitchen table and sat down.

" Why… Me!" I asked myself

" Why… Me!" A mocking voice said next to me.

This time, I slapped Kirby out of the room and out the window, me laughing hysterically now. Everyone went silent, and looked at me. I glared back, they look away.

"Can I have the Triforce now!" A voice said a-far.

To be continued….

_Author here… Sorry Everybody for the mix up with the whole copying thing. It was actually Kirby copying my the whole time… not Pikachu, hence the word 'puff ball'_

_Author out._


End file.
